Monogan Hydroelectric Power Station
The Monogan Hydroelectric Power Station (モノガン水力発電所 Monogan Suiryoku Hatsuden Sho) is where the residents of the Paradius system generate energy with water using dams. All the energy collected there is stored in a generator, and the energy generated is superior than that which Earth's dams could generate. It is surrounded by a forest that is usually covered in fog, and the entrance is protected by security defenses which can't tell the difference between bad guys and good guys. Fiction ''Transformers: Universe The Monogan Hydroelectric Power Station is where the residents of the Paradius system generate energy with water using dams. Games ''The Transformers'' (PS2) Autobot story After defending two energy generating stations from the Decepticons, the Autobots heard that they were raiding the hydroelectric power station this time. Wheeljack announced that the cons' were forcing the generator to go as fast as possible, and Jazz knew that the generator would eventually break down or explode from such stress, causing the destruction of the dam. Voicing his thoughts, Jazz reminded Optimus Prime of one of their previous adventures that involved dams, bringing back memories to the Autobot leader. Once the Autobots chose who was going, they set out for the dam. The first part of their journey involved perilously navigating through the foggy forest, which the Decepticons had filled with mines, while fighting off Decepticon hoards. At the end of the forest, they encountered the Decepticon Headmaster Weirdwolf and his troops. Once they were defeated, the Autobots reached the gate to the power station. Fighting off more hoards of Decepticons, defending themselves from the security forces, and once again having to deal with Blitzwing, the Autobots made their way into an elevator. Once inside, they had to fight even more swarms of Decepticon troops. Then, once they reached the top, they had to walk across the wall and fight more hoards of Decepticons. Finally, they reached the generator, but then Astrotrain arrived to take the energy the Decepticons had collected from the dam. Fortunately, the Autobots managed to fight back against the triple changer and his troops, forcing them to retreat, and thus the power station was saved. Before the Autobots left, Highbrow found them and joined their team. Decepticon story After two successful raids on the power plants of Zel, Megatron decided to attack the Monogan hydroelectric power station this time. Soundwave, however, pointed out that the Autobots had set up sentries around station, and suggested that the Decepticons should choose a less-guarded location. Megatron refused, stating that if the Autobots found out that the Decepticons raided a different location because they had known the Autobots had fortified defenses around the power station, it would humiliate the Decepticons. After angrily telling Soundwave to never tell him anything like that again, Megatron changed the subject, reminiscing about the Decepticon's experiences with dams. When he asked Starscream about, the Air Commander confirmed that he did remember and suggested giving the Autobots a beating like they did in the old days. The team that was selected for the mission traveled through the misty forest while defeating any Autobot they came across, including Highbrow and his troops. Then they reached the main gate of the station, taking down more Autobot troops, security defenses, and Hound as they made their way to the generator. There, they had to deal with Bumblebee and his troops. Giving all of them a beating, the Decepticons forced the Autobots to retreat, leaving them to collect whatever energy they could from the power station's generator. As they left, they found Astrotrain and added him to their group. Notes *On the stage selection screen, this location's name is incorrectly rendered as "Mongan hydroelectric power station". Category:Power plants Category:Zel Samine Locations